Happy Birthday Kanda
by Lavi-Usagi
Summary: 'Allen and Kanda have been dating, and now that Kanda's least favorite day of the year *his birthday* roles in Allen wants to surprise him.' This fic has an alternative ending that is lemony, if I get enough support then I will post it as a bonus chapter :3


"Kanda! I said stop it! I wanted to talk with you! I know it's your birthday tomorrow, but you keep trying to make me forget! I figured out your tactics!" He says while trying to push the older exorcist off of him.

He got pinned to the bed by his boyfriend after mentioning the fact that it was the older boy's nineteenth birthday the following day. "Stupid bean sprout. How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't allowed to get me present. Why do you think I am in the middle of trying to get you to forget about it?" Was the older boy's reply. And before the younger could reply he was having his lips crushed. Thus successfully ending the conversation once and for all.

~ Line Break :D ~

"Lavi! I need help with Kanda's birthday present for tonight! I am making him my famous dark chocolate cake. It will not be sweet. I know how much he hates sweets so I'm making sure to use the extra dark flavored chocolate. I can't wait to see his face when he tastes it. I know he will love it!" Allen says while pulling said Lavi into the Order's side kitchen. He had permission from Jerry to be in there for the time being for cake making.

"Alright Allen, but only because I want to see Yuu's face too! And I want me some cake!"

Finally after a couple hours of baking and decorating, the cake was done. It was beautiful. There was a cream cheese icing with a perfect amount of blue dye to make it seem about the same shade of blue as a _certain _older exorcist's eyes. It was a single tier cake, but it had chocolate shavings on top along with the words 'Happy Birthday Kanda' on the top.

"Knowing him, he probably won't like the look of it. Well maybe the color, but no the lettering." Lavi inquires. "Well Lavi I made sure that they were the same color as my eyes. I know that he loves my eyes! I swear he just get lost in them at times..." "OKAY then I get it. He loves your eyes. So there is no need to go further than that." Lavi says. Cutting off Allen's words.

"Oh yeah... sorry I guess I kinda got carried away there for a moment." Was the younger's reply. There was a blush on his cheeks from his realization of what he had been about to say. '_But Yuu just can't keep from looking into my eyes. I swear when we are on a mission all he can do is stare into them. I love it_.' He thought to himself.

"It's okay. Just make sure you keep your reminiscing to yourself from now on. And look at the time! Allen you should take this to his room so you can surprise him when he gets back from having dinner. Here take these plates and forks. Don't think Yuu'd want to eat with his hands right?" Lavi says while pushing Allen out the door. "Okay Lavi! Thanks again for helping me!" He says while running down the hall to his boyfriend's room.

Lavi was one of the few people that knew that they were together, and he was happy for them both. Even though they were as different as night and day, they were perfect for each other.

With those thoughts running through his head he set off to find Kanda and give him his present.

~ Line break :D ~

Kanda had just finished his soba and was now heading to his room for a good night of rest. He had been bombarded all day by people because it was his birthday. Even though they all knew that he hated when they did. It agitated him beyond belief when they would intentionally stop to talk to him.

While on the trip to his room he saw Lenalee in the hallway. She handed him a small box. It was wrapped in a simple white wrapping. It turned out to be a new hair tie. Knowing that his old one was in a pretty rough condition since his last mission. So he thanked her and kept moving toward his room.

Then our of nowhere the Rabbit showed his face. He handed Kanda a wrapped box and then ran off without a single word. '_Stupid Rabbit. I should just find the next garbage can and toss this in.'_ He thought, but before he did find the next garbage can he had made it to his room. So he decides that he can deal with it later.

Upon opening his door he finds a cake sitting on his table. Beside it sat a plate and fork. "Hmm. I wonder who this is from?" He wonders aloud. Then he sets the present down on the table and looked at the writing on the top. He notices immediately that the color scheme is of him and his Bean Sprout. "Huh. Idiot. I told him not to get me anything."

Little did Kanda know that said idiot was sitting in his closet. Hiding and waiting for the right moment to catch a picture of the face he would make while tasting the cake. He had Timcanpy armed and ready.

"I'm surprised that he didn't stay... Haha I guess he didn't want me to catch him." He speaks to no one. Then with a small shrug he decides to, for this time only, indulge himself in a slice.

He catches the aroma of it before he takes his first bite. '_It doesn't even smell very sweet. It actually smells_... really good.' Not that he would let anyone else know.

Just as he takes his first bite his eyes widen at the taste. And his closet door burst open revealing his Bean Sprout and Timcanpy. "WOW! You actually like it! And I got your astonished face on Tim's recording." Allen states slightly flabbergasted that the older exorcist actually liked the cake.

_'Shit' _Kanda thinks while putting down his plate and standing up to walk toward the younger boy. Swallowing he says "Oi, Bean Sprout. Who said you could do anything for me today. I specifically said no presents."

Trying to find a way to defend himself he notices the presents on the table. "Umm... Uh. OH! But you got a present right there! And that is a new hair tie on your wrist? So I am not the only one who didn't listen! You can't get mad because you accepted both other presents. So... yeah."

"Stupid Bean. That is from the Rabbit and the tie is from Lenalee. I didn't find a trash can to toss the box in and I couldn't refuse Lenalee unless I wanted the stupid supervisor on my back."

"Aww C'mon Yuu. Please accept the cake. And I won't let you throw away Lavi's present. It isn't nice to disregard something like that. He went through the trouble of buying you an actual present even though you didn't want one." He says with a pout.

'_Damn Sprout is too cute for his own good.' _

"Come on Yuu. It's time to enjoy your cake and then you can open your present." He smiles before handing Kanda back his plate and pulling another from the closet where he was hiding. Kanda knew that he had lost. But this time he would let it slip. He likes his Bean Sprout to be smiling. And not mad at him.

"Che. Fine." Was all he said before taking the plate back and watching the younger reach back and pull out another plate and fork. Then he took another bite. It was one of the best things he has ever tasted. It was bitter, but no overbearingly so. And it had a thin layer of the icing on top which add very little sweetness to it.

He found that he had enjoyed it enough to have a second piece. Then he put the plate down and watched as Allen finished his piece(s). Which was basically the rest of the cake. \

When said exorcist was done with his share he turned to Kanda with a smile and said "Are you ready to open your present?" Kanda's reply was a grumble that sounded a lot like a 'no'.

But the next thing he knew he had the red box shoved back into his hands. He wasted no time in opening it so he could get the Sprout off his back. When he took a look in it he quickly put the cover back on. His sudden movement got the attention of a certain Bean.

"What is it? Come on it can't be _that_ bad. Whatever _it _is. Let me see~" Kanda's reply was pulling the box away from prying a Bean Sprout's eyes. "I am going to kill a specific Rabbit."

"But Kanda he was being thoughtful with his gift. Whatever it is. Now let me see. I wanna know what it is that he got you." He quickly grabs the box from Kanda's grasp and jumps to the other side of the room before Kanda could grab him. Then as soon as he landed he tore the top off the box o reveal it's contents.

What he saw put him in a state of shock. It was a two pairs of handcuffs. They were the type that had a longer chain. The chains were about six inches in length. One pair was a dark cobalt blue while the other was a creamy white.

"LAVI!"

"RABBIT!"

Were both heard at the same time. And said red head went running.

~Fin~


End file.
